Four Dragons
by Fae Queen
Summary: There HAD to be four dragon's Rai had betrayed them, and left the temple. His replacement was on HER way ClayxOC
1. Chapter 1

Master Fong explained to us that there had to be four dragons. HAD TO BE. Rai didn't look like he was coming back any time soon he was having plenty of fun on the heylin side. The only one who seemed upset about it was Kimiko, but then I always figured they had a thing going. Master Fong wouldn't look at her when he broke that news, which was the better of the bad news. The worst news was that Rai would not be welcome ever again inside this temple. He was no longer the dragon of air. I hate to say it but I was hoping for another girl. Kimiko is pretty but I don't see us getting along that well what with her firecracker temper and all. Omi accepted what Master said with no question as usual. Kimi had tears in her eyes but nodded. Rai was cool but not that cool. It sucks to loose a friend but it's his choice. Well was his choice.

"I have already sent for the new Dragon of Air. She will be here tomorrow. I will ask you as part of your daily chores to clean out the room next to Kimiko's. As I remember it is blue. This will suit Air very well. Remember, Apprentices, change is not always bad." With this cryptic farewell we were dismissed. Kimi headed for the kitchen to do the dishes and clean up which was her chore all week. Mine was the garden, which to me wasn't a real chore at all. Kimi hated it. Omi on the other hand didn't seem to have a favorite; he went about every thing with almost robotic efficiency. I had just started my gardening when Kimi wandered in. She looked like she wanted to talk but didn't know why.

"How are you so calm? Raimundo betrayed us! HE LEFT US! He didn't even say goodbye. I knew Omi would be calm but YOU! He was your friend. Why aren't you angry? Why?" Kimi was crying hard by this time, and I didn't know what to do. My hands were covered in mud, but she was bawling. I wrapped my arm around her without touching her with my hand and damn that's awkward.

"Kimi, listen to me a minute. I know what he did was lower'n a snake's belly, but it's his choice. He should've done it different. You know it and I know it, but it's still his choice. He did what he felt he had to, right or wrong we gotta accept that.."

She nodded, then realized I was hugging her funny, saw my hands and smiled at me.

" Clay, you're a sweetheart you know it? Thank you for letting me yell at you even though you're not his keeper. I wonder what the new girl will be like."

" I, too, was also thinking about that. Maybe she will be able to train with me. I will not number on it though, being a girl and all." Kimi shot him a dirty look.

"That's count on it and I dunno, buckaroo, maybe she'll whip your tail." I look around in time to see someone coming up the dirt road which if you followed it long enough would take you to the closest village. I pointed so that Kimi and Omi would look that way.

"That is a whole lot of dust for one person." Omi observed hoping for a fight.

"That's cause it isn't just a person, they are on a horse." I could hear the pounding hooves from here. As it got closer I was able to make out a pale blond, tiny rider. She slowed her horse as she got close, Omi ran to get Master Fong. Before I could help her down she slid off her bareback horse in an extremely practiced manner. She is wearing a pale green (my favorite color) tank top and blue jeans. Her hair was long pale blonde and was almost curly, but it was her eyes that you noticed. They were a lavender color I had never seen before. Those same eyes were laughing at me at this moment. An easy-going smile spread across her face as she stuck out a tiny hand.

"Name's Sage O' Banyon, the new Dragon of Air, Pleased to me you."

"Sage? Everything about you screams earth! How are you air?" Kimi demanded.

"Kimi, lets not be rude or anything." I said with only a bit of sarcasm.

The girl just laughed. She turned and bowed to Master Fong before either of us knew he was there.

"I see you have met our new dragon in training, Apprentices. She comes from Ireland. It was difficult to find her there, on an Island mostly populated by earth people, I hope you will make her feel at home. According to Dojo it may be a few days before the next WU shows itself. Her training will start tomorrow. I Welcome you to our temple Sage and hope you enjoy your time here." Master Fong bowed and excused himself leaving us to handle this girl. She was staring at something off to the left of me when I looked it was dojo he had come over to introduce himself and they were staring as if they knew each other.

Suddenly Sage crouches into a fighting stance with teeth bared all three of us take an involuntary step back as she bolts past us running like her life depended on it. She disappears from sight leaving the three of us staring at the spot we had last seen her.

"Um, was she supposed to do that?" Omi said scratching his chin.

"If you ask me the girl is nutso!" Kimi says turning to go back to the temple.

"Not really" I said pointing Sage was walking back into view dragging something. We all started towards her and when we got closer we realized not something, someone, Jack Spicer.

"Is this a friend of yours? He was sniffing around that big round building o'er there." She said pointing in the direction of the vault.

"No friend of ours. Jack is lower'n a snake's belly, trying to steal our Wu again."

Jack had apparently not heard a word we said. His eyes were on Sage, and he was drooling slightly.

"Jack, this is the new Dragon of air, Sage. Sage, this is Jack Spicer he is our enemy and is a stinking low down varmit." I said glaring at him.

"Oh." Sage promptly dropped Jack directly on his head, " So I did a good thing? I was kind of worried that I would offend someone but its better to try and fail than not try at all. So what do we do with him? Can I get rid of him?" She was eyeing him like he was slimy or something. I just nodded.

"Wind of the North Star!" She hit him with an attack that makes Rai's Typhoon Boom look like a breeze. Jack sails away looking confused. "So done with that where's me bunk?"

Kimi waved at her to follow and Omi and I just stood there looking a bit dazed.

" Things will never be calm here will they?" Omi asked looking up at me. I just shook my head and started for the temple.


	2. Chapter 2

Amazingly the girl's horse was still standing in pretty much the same spot when I remembered it half an hour later. This time I paid more attention to the horse since her rider wasn't around. It was a huge horse, not like the quarter horses we used on the ranch. This one was jet black with white streaks in its mane and tail. It lowered its massive nose into my chest when I got close enough. Hoping I had a treat I guess. Either way, I have no idea how the girl, Sage, had a chance of standing up when it does that, cause I almost couldn't. Sage barely bigger than Kimiko, taller though. Speak of the devil.

"His name is Mage. Be careful around him. He, uh, doesn't like everyone." She looks very uncomfortable watching me this close to her horse, but then her face cleared and she beamed a million watt smile at me. "He likes you. You're Clay Bailey, right?"

I nodded. She just kinda folded and wound up sitting gracefully on the ground. The horse moved past me and lay down behind her. She looked up and patted the grass beside her. So of course I sat.

"You know I don't think the girl likes me much." She said looking a little confused and down.

"She kind of liked the guy you replaced." She cringed when I said that.

"I was afraid of that, but I can't change his mind." She said as she flopped backwards, folding her hands under her head. How does she do that and still look graceful?

"The Stars are even different here. Were you homesick when you first came here? I am trying not to be. But I used to be able to walk through the lanes and not see a person or a building for hours. It's too cramped here, with all these people in this tiny compound. I'm sorry. I complain much for someone just arrived. Know anywhere I can put Mage without him doing too much damage?"

I led her to a small building near the outside of the temple grounds that looked like it had been a stable a long time ago. It was kept clean of course, but it smelled old. She looked around making sure that there wasn't anything on the ground that could hurt a hoof before she let the horse go in. She was seeing to the hors's needs, but I swear I could hear her stomach growling from here. She gave Mage a final pat and left the stable.

"So is dinner soon? " She asked grinning at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

We got back to the main temple and dinner was ready waiting on us. Master Fong arched an eyebrow at me, probably because I was still grinning like an idiot. Then when she also sat beside me the other one went up. I just shrugged and served myself and her. Sage I have to say made a huge effort to be friendly with Kimiko. Omi already accepted her before she arrived but he was starting to like her now as well. He was asking a lot of questions about her past and Ireland. Which she answered all of them without hesitation, she hid nothing from us. She was born in America, Tennessee actually, then moved to Ireland around the time she turned 8. She found out at age 10 she could control air. When she caused a whirlwind that blew a brutal handler off of Mage's back. Then at age 11 she began training with an actual sage in the highlands of Scotland. Master Fong had known about her all along but had chosen Rai for his leadership abilities instead of her for her easygoingness. I can tell he still regrets his decision about Rai. Kimiko unbent enough to ask her about the fashions in Ireland. I kinda tuned them out at that point and was eating with a bit much enthusiasm I guess because I didn't hear Kimi ask me something till my mouth was completely full of food. It took longer to chew that mouthful, with everyone looking at me then its ever taken me to chew anything. When I could finally ask her what she said, Sage was almost beside herself with laughter.

"I said that you would probably love to go riding with her, and show her the grounds when we are not training tomorrow RIGHT CLAY??" Kimiko was trying to dumb it down for me. I hate when she does that, but I chose to answer the question instead of argue with her.

"Yeah be mighty glad to. Only I don't have a horse"

"I believe Mage may be big enough for the both of us." She said tilting her head and grinning at me in a way that made my heart beat just a little faster.

Kimi scowled at her, I only caught it out of the corner of my eye and it was gone so quickly I almost missed it. I guess she doesn't like not being the center of attention or something.

"Goodnight all. I am tired and I have a feeling tomorrow might be a bit rough. I've never handled a Shen Gong Wu before, please be patient with me." Sage, still grinning stood and bowed. Then quietly left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

the next morning I was up before dawn as usual. It was a habit I just couldn't seem to break. I got dressed and walked out to the garden also mostly through habit. Surprisingly, I was not the first one there. Sage was laying on her back head in hands asleep on the top of the garden wall. I was almost under her before I realized she was there, and of course trying to back out quietly I stepped on every stick, loose rock and pile of leaves within the walls.. She giggled and I looked up, blushing.

"Ya know, ya did better the first time...I thought cowboys were quiet people," She was grinning at me as she leapt down graceful as a cat.

"Normally we are, but for some reason since I met you I'm as nervous a along tail cat in room full of rocking chairs."

"Thats one I haven't heard in a long time."She folds up sitting again and I sit by her"When I was younger in Tennessee I heard it all the time. I guess I'm more homesick than I cared to admit. I couldn't sleep in there...I kept having a sneaking feeling Kimiko-san was going to set em on fire as soon as I fell asleep. So I came out here. The garden wall was the highest place I could get to easily.. Oh whats the little bald guy's name again?" She said all this without taking a breath.

"His name is Omi." I said softly. She blinked then beamed me one of her million watt smiles again.she stays here I need sunglasses.

"Guess your not the only one nervous."She stands up, "the sun will be up sortly when can we go for that ride? Mage will be angry if he doesn't get to run with the dawn."

"Well let's go get him."

We rode for an hour till the other were up then Sage had to let Omi ride with her a bit too. Kimko would have but I guess Mage didn't like the open hostility that Kimi showed Sage and wouldn't let Kimi near him.

Sage looked at her a moment "Sorry I promised him a long time ago that he would never carry anyone he didn't want ever again. Maybe he'll let you after he knows you a bit better." With that She dismounted and sent Mage off to graze.

"So..'bout this training stuff, when do we start?"

Master Fong appeared out of no where yet again..."Now would be good.Sage you will be using the shroud of shadows. Omi the orb of tournami, Kimiko the eye of Dashi, Clay the fis of Tebigong. You will be testing each other's strength finding weaknesses and helping your team mate over come that weakness. Try not to injure your team mates as well.

" OW! Kimi try not to set me on fire will you? You are burning my muffins!"

"Thats biscuits Omi, and Sage where are you?"

"Thought you were supposed to find me. Clay you need to protect your left side more. I could've got you 50 times by now. Kimiko your temper is getting the best of you and your loosing control of your WU. Your going to hurt someone. Omi your holier than thou attitude is leaving much to be desired, and is part of what is pissing Kimiko off so bad. SHROUD OF SHADOWS!" Sage appeared about 15 feet from where we thought she was."Maybe we should trade Wu, and Who ever gets the Shroud should hide and watch, find any mistakes I may have missed on the other two, and any I may make."

Kimiko was Happy to take the second.. I winced this would not be good..there was no way this could be good. Sage had hit Kimi sore spot, and since Kimi didn't know Sage's she would probably try to them all. Damn I hate it when I am right sometimes.

" Sage! your letting your gaurd down! Sage Hold the eye of Dashi higher when You attack. Sage your fighting like a feeble old woman. Omi can take it! Hit him!!!!!" This continued for about 30 minutes finally Omi called for a switch, I was expecting Sage to knock Kimiko out but all she did was bow and thank Kimi for watching her so closely since she had had less formal training than the rest of us. Omi was alot more objective about his remarks though, there were too many directed at Kimiko to be a conicidence. I had to laugh inwardly, even the monk thought Kimiko was doing to much and it took alot for him to notice. After about 15 minutes Omi stopped saying anything though. I don't know if he just enjoyed watching us or he ran out of things to say, but at the 30 minute mark he called switch and it was my turn with the shroud, I idn't really want to cause as much as I hate to admit it I was a little miffed with Kimiko. She was being mean and knew it. I just watched for the first 15 miutes and within the first 2 I realized what had silenced Omi. Sage was weilding the Wu she was given like it was a part of her. she never slowed down and her face was shinning with a happy glow. SHE LOVED THIS! Not the fighting part really but the challenge.She kept trying to do harder and harder things with the Wu. Her style was nearly perfect and it took me awhile to find one thing wrong to call out to her, finally I saw it.

" Sage, you lead a bit much with your right leg, change it up a bit and you won't be so easily blocked. Kimiko, we all know how agile you are stop trying to prove it, you try to flip around too much and loose sight of the actual battle. Omi, stop acting like your King of the world don't be afraid to give a little ground sometimes." Sage handed the Wu she had to Omi and walked over to me.

"That was fun when can we do it again?"

"I am supposed to take you through all the WU this afternoon after lunch so you know what they all are and what they do." She beamed at me, then blushed lightly when we both heard her stomach rumble. I laughed, dropped my arm around her shoulders and turned her in the direction of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

After Lunch Sage, Omi and I went to the WU vault with Master Fong. After opening the vault Master Fong left leaving the instruction to us. Omi never one to sit back when he could show off his infinite knowledge decided to go first and started down the spiral staircase taking out each wu and telling her what it does. Sage was in front of me with a notebook writing as fast as possible trying to keep up. After we go through all of them we grab a few to spar. Kimiko came out to spar again, and was of course focusing most of her attacks on Sage. Sage was holding her own. She obviously didn't need help. I wasn't attackin her to balance out Kimiko's insanity, but I think Sage could've handled it. Kimiko seemed to forget Omi and I were there and started single mindedly attacking Sage, who in turn looked at us rolled her eyes then focused on defending herself. It was like watching exact opposites fight. Sage tall, blonde with lavender eyes, fighting like air, defensive, let the fight come to her. Kimiko dark and tiny fighting like fire instead of blood coursing through her veins, doggedly attackin. Thing about fire though, it eventually burns itself out. There is always air, the wind whether or not you feel it always moves. Kimiko was burning out but determined not to let Sage win. Omi and I had forgotten to spar for a while now, even Dojo and Master Fong had wondered over to watch. The area looked like it had be burned in a fire bomb or something, there wasn't a tree or patch of grass that hadn't been scorched. I just realized that Jack was standing a little behind us mouth and eyes wide as he watched the girls. I was just happy to not be in the middle. Finally a pretty severe misstep by Kimiko cause Sage to go on the offensive. It was pretty much over and done by then. Kimiko was too tired to do much and Sage was still pretty well fresh as a daisy. Sage's eyes burned with an intensity we hadn't seen till now, Kimi saw it too and it caused her to falter once again. Thats where it ended. Sage didn't even bother with a Wu. She surprised us all by full out body tackling Kimi. Sage rolled away and flip gracefully to her feet. Then cautiously stepped over to Kimiko.

" Ye yeild? Or did ye want another go?" Sage extended a hand to help her up. Every male held their breath, figuring that Sage might loose that hand, when Kimiko reached up and grabbed it allowing the taller girl to help. We started breathing again.

"Sorry, but I had to make sure you COULD replace him." Kimiko smiled up at her." If you couldn't beat me Rai would beat you easily. COuldn't let that happen."Her smile turned dark " I can't let hime win, EVER again."

Sage put one hand through that long wavy hair and grinned, once again extending her hand,/

"Fair 'nough. Friends?"

"If I say no you gonna kick my butt again?" Kimi laughed

"Prolly, wanna make sure I won't singed in my sleep" Kimi grinned a little ashamed of herself and grabbed the hand.

"Friends!" With that both of them fell over, seems I was wrong when I thought Sage was still fresh. By the time we got up to them they were out cold. I picked up Sage and Omi grabbed Kim, they both looked like one big bruise. I looked back at Master Fong.

"YOu think she knew she had to win? Ya know to help Kim accept her?"

"Yes, Clay I think she did, but it took so much out of her because She wasn't trained like that. She was trained in the elements not combat. I believe she was simply going by instinct." I nearly dropped her then in surprise. Kimiko had ALOT of training. Where would this girl be if she was trained properly, Probably kicking Chase Youngs hind quarters. I'd pay money to see that. Tiny blonde kicking a Kung Fu Master to the ground. I snickered a bit as I set her down in her bed, and pulled her shoes off. I guess thats why she woke up. She sat up quickly and looked around, caught sight of me and smiled softly. She fell back to the pillow and I turned to leave when I heard something like thank you, I turned back to meet almost glowing lavender eyes and a sweet smile. When I thought my heart would flutter straight out of my chest, her eyes closed and she was sound asleep again, the smile still playing on her lips . I tip toed out of her room, closed the door, and ran almost over Omi.

" Why did you take so long? It is rude to linger in another's room without them knowing." He said frowning.

"She knew, she woke up as set her down. I stayed long enough for her to realize it was safe, then I came out here."

"Why wouldn't it be safe? Its her room isn't it?"

"She's only been here a full day now, and last night she slept outside. Didin't think it was safe to be around Kim as mad as she was."

Omi shrugged and walked off probably to start his chores. I started to do the same, thinking about that sweet little smile and those unusal eyes, and just why they made my heart stop. I couldn't help but grin.


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later just in time for supper, the girls woke up. I was a little nervous, it had been my turn to cook. The others likes my Chili so I hoped Sage would to but still. I was nervous. I purposely made it less spicy than normal which got me strange looks from both Kimiko and Omi, but they didn't say anythin. Sage on the other hand had a look on her face like she'd seen a lost friend. She beamed the million watt smile at me and dug in like she had;T eaten anything that good in a long time. She stopped eating after her third bowl. She realized how much she had ate when Omi and Kimiko stared open mouth at her and I was laughing, she MIGHT could keep up with me, MIGHT. She blushed which was a dark crimson just across her cheeks,

" Sorry about that haven't had Chili since I was a lil'girl in Tennessee. It was one of my favorites. They don't have anything like that where I was. I missed it, plus I worked my butt off today. wasn't easy keeping up with Kim." She said this really fast, still blushin then offered to help clear the table, grabbing whatever she could safely carry and hurried to the kitchen. I grab an armload and follow. She was still blushing'

I laughed and said" Don't worry so much, it wasn't that you ate like me, it was where in the world do you put it?" I lifted one slender arm and inspected it like it would give me the giggled like I had hoped she would.

" Dunno where it goes. My whole family ate like they were starvin anytime food was on the table. Aunt and Uncle and my Cousins are like that too. Never have enough to eat, though what they just finished could prolly feed an army for a day. "She laughed softly" not a chubby one in the bunch."

" Can I ask you something? But if I am being too nosey you can tell me to stuff it in my hat and go on if ya want. Why do you talk about your parents in the past tense?" She looked so dejected that I'd love to take that question back.

" Well, when I was eight, my parents were driving to pick me up at the airport and never showed up. It took 2 days of me staying at the airport, Before the police found out where I was. A drunk driver crossed the line hitting my parents little car with his huge SUV. He was barely hurt. They were killed instantly. The family in Ireland that I had just visited for the first time became my only family. They flew over on the next flight and handled everything. Then took me with them. I was never treated like a cousin. I was another of their children. Of course they had 8, I made 9. Funny thing was three of them were triplets, then two sets of twins only the last one was a single birth. Ellie was born when I was visiting. Which was amazing. She was adorable. Anyway I lived with them for three years till the Sages, well you'd call them monks, came to get me. I lived and trained there for a year or two till Master Fong called for me. Then I came here. That's the short version." She breathed deeply like she 'd forgot to while she was then did that folding thing and was sitting on the ground, so I could either tower over her or sit too, so I sat.

"Of course in the short version, a lot on the pain, sadness, even the happiness is lost in translation. " the sad little smile she gave me looked so wrong before I realized what I was doing I hugged her. It surprised both of us, we both froze then its like the she thawed, cried like no one should ever have to cry. All I could do was akwardly pat her back and be the shoulder she's needed for so long. Slowly the tears stopped,she pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket without looking up and wiped her face.

"Um, wow I'm sorry about that…. I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry, you barely know me and I ball all over your shirt, I…." She finally looked up har face a bright red and not just from crying. All I can think is she looks adorable. Then I get red…

"Well ",I laugh," I did ask. Are you feeling better? "She nodded" Then its all worth it."She stood up then, making her a little taller than me, she looked like she was trying to make up her mind about something. Decision reached her tiny arms went around my neck something brushed my cheek and then she was gone. I turn in time to see her racing across the yard. She stopped at the door to the temple and waved shyly then disappeared inside. My hand went to the still warm spot on my cheek. A little bit of pink shimmery stuff came off on my hand. She kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

She kissed me. Sure it was just on the cheek but she kissed me. I sat there in the grass for what seemed like no time at all. Then slowly like waking up from a dream I wander on into the temple towards my room.

"Clay, are you sleeping as you are walking?" Omi noticed how strange I was acting.

"No, little pardner I'm alright. "I say as I nearly walk into my door frame, smile, and then finally make it to my room in one piece.

"Very well then, I will wish you a good night. We have training tomorrow." Omi left to go to bed but it was several hours before I drifted off still smiling I bet.

The next day, I was up as early as usual, washed my face and headed outside. Only to nearly be run over by a giant horse. Sage laughed and backed him up.

"Sorry, Cowboy, he's a little wild today" She winked and clucked to Mage and they were off. She sent the horse racing towards the dawn, her long blonde hair streaming out behind her. She looks like something out of a fairy story more than a living breathing girl. I watch her for a few minutes before heading over to my garden for my daily chores. I love gardening, watching things grow from a tiny ugly little seed to a bright colorful bloom or fruit. I don't know if my love came from my earth affinity or the other way around. I didn't realize that breakfast time hand crept up on me till two small soft leather boots stepped up on my left. I straighten up on my knees and look almost directly into her eyes, which causes her to giggle softly.

"You have just enough time to clean up before breakfast, Cowboy." She reaches over and wipes a smudge off my nose and winks. I turn bright red once again, thinking people shouldn't blush this much in a short time. Either way I stand up towering over the petit blonde. I never paid attention to how much taller I was than Omi or Kim, but I must look like the Jolly green giant to them. Sage didn't seem to mind at all she tugged my sleeve and took off towards the dining hall. I guess she had more time around people our age a light cheek kiss doesn't mean all that much to her, she's acting like nothing happened. Or is she, she looked back at me and her cheeks were pinker than normal. I felt something inside me melt and feel all warm and fluttery. I grin and follow her in to breakfast. She once again ate nearly as much as me with Kimi and Omi looking on in mild disbelief. This time though Sage just grinned, and gave me another wink.

"That was a great breakfast, so when's lunch again?" Sage asks as we leave, to which Omi gapes at her and Kimi turns a little green. Sage starts laughing "I was only kidding you! I'm good for 3, 4 hours tops." We each head to our individual chores, Sage follows me, when I get to the garden I expect she'll head on by but she follows me in.

"Top o' the mornin to ye, I am Sage O' Banyon, and I'll be your shadow this day." She says laying on the Irish accent as thickly as possible, then couldn't keep a straight face, causing me to laugh. "Master Fong says the easiest way for me to learn the chores is to follow each person around for a day so I can just enter the rotation when it moves again. So, Cowboy, where do I start?" I showed her a bed I hadn't weeded yet and set her to it. It was the best day of chores ever. We talked and laughed about our lives, our hopes, and what we wanted to do after the world was safe again. I had never met anyone so open and full of warm happy thoughts. She shone like the sun, even when covered in mud.


End file.
